


Eruruu's Flute

by Kelticmoon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Gen, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: If anyone asked Thom to name Eruruu Lavellan’s greatest talent, it would be her ability to play her flute.





	Eruruu's Flute

**Author's Note:**

> Playing through Eruruu again so I figured I'd move her fanfics from Tumblr.
> 
> Eruruu is raising her younger brother and sister; Soren and Aruruu. Aruruu is 10 at the start of Inquisition, Soren is 15, Eruruu is the same age as Sera. Soren doesn't join Eruruu with the Inquisition until right before the Assault on the Arbor Wilds, but Aruruu joins her right before she leaves for Val Royeaux for the first time.

If anyone asked Thom to name Eruruu’s greatest talent, it would be her ability to play her flute.

It's a simple wooden flute with carvings of Halla and vines etched into the wood. Maker, she played it beautifully and oh how he loves to hear her play it. He knows her ability to play her flute brings Eruruu great pride and joy.  It's something she chose to learn and master, rather than something she's been forced to master; like magic and the Anchor has been.

He’ll never forget the first time he heard her playing it.

~

_A soft melody echoed through Skyhold’s courtyard the evening after Eruruu accepted the position of Inquisitor, catching the attention of all who heard it._

_Thom (known as Blackwall then) looked around the upper courtyard for the source and found Eruruu playing her flute with her sister Aruruu beside her, both resting against Atreyu. Up until that moment, the tension among the Inner Circle had been so thick it was palpable. Cassandra was angry at Varric about Hawke, Vivienne was irritated that Cole had been allowed to stay, Sera was weirded out by Cole all together, Blackwall was trying and failing to avoid Eruruu after attempting to push her away, and for some reason Solas was afraid of Eruruu’s little sister, who seemed to dislike him and has taken to calling him “Wolf” for for some unknown reason._

_Eruruu began to play her flute to lull her sister to sleep and unknowingly soothed the tension that filled the fortress._

_The soft sweet tune was both calming and soothing as it carried through the stone walls of the fortress from the upper courtyard to the lower courtyard infirmary. Even those camped in tents outside the fortress could hear the soothing, albeit distant sound of her tune. Thom had never heard a melody that soothed his soul the way her song did. When her song ended, Aruruu was sound asleep._

_“You play divinely, my dear,” Vivienne had complimented her while Thom remained entranced by her melody. “Though I must admit, I don’t recall ever seeing or hearing a flute quite like that before.”_

_“’Be surprised if you did,” Eruruu remarked her Dalish accent ringing clear as she covered her sister with a blanket. “They are not commonly seen or heard outside of Dalish clans and Alienages.”_

_“Where d’you even get a flute like that?” Sera asked._

_“They are made,” Eruruu stated plainly. “'Am not just bein’ smart either, they are handmade for one who wishes to learn it. My father was an Elven wood carver before he met my mum. When he noticed my interest in learning to play, he carved it for me. I always have it on me, no matter where I go. 'S the only belonging I cared enough to save from Haven.”_

~

From that moment on, Thom regularly heard her play her flute whenever they were at Skyhold or camping in the field. As he got closer to her and they fell in love, he began to notice how the melody seemed to change depending on where they were and what was happening.

If they were out in the field, it was light and airy. If they were visiting with Keeper Hawen’s clan for a night, she’d play a fast happy tune you could dance to. If they were at Skyhold for several weeks however, it was a slow and sad tune to anyone who cared to listen.

The night following his judgement after his deception became known, the flute music he heard coming from her tower broke his heart.

When they went to the Alter of Mythal to master the guardian, instead of fighting the dragon; Eruruu started to play her flute for it. When the song ended, the dragon allowed Eruruu to pet its nose before flying away.  It was one of many incidents that cemented his admiration for her. She'd actually charmed a dragon into helping her, rather than fight it into submission.

As the years passed following the defeat of Corypheus and their relationship became stronger, she would play her flute for him while they relaxed. He loved to hear her play and he knew that she enjoyed playing more than anything. He came to learn that it was her mother who taught her to play the flute and it was the only thing she had that her father had given her (her hair ring had been from her mother). He learns that when Eruruu plays her flute, she feels closer to her parents after losing them so young.

Then the Exalted Council happened… and the qunari invasion… and the anchor started killing her… and finally losing both her left arm and her sense of self.

She put on a brave face as she addressed the Council to disband the Inquisition, but adjustment to life with one arm was not such an easy transition, never mind trying to figure out how to move on after what was learned about her gods.

After Thom as well as Aruruu and their brother Soren promised their support no matter what; she decided they should travel in Wycome for a time to visit Clan Lavellan and so Eruruu could seek guidance from Keeper Deshanna while adjusting to life with one arm.

One day a few days after they arrived, Thom returns to their room the Keeper had given them to find Eruruu sitting on their bed sobbing. He sees the flute beside her on the bed and knows what happened.

Her flute requires two hands to play.

She can’t play her flute anymore.

He pulls her into his arms and holds her close like he always does when her limitations get too much for her. She cries herself to sleep in his arms that night and he feels helpless. He knows what a blow this is and is determined to help her however he can.

The next morning he gets an idea, but is unsure how to do it or if it's even possible.

Determined to help his lady somehow, he goes to Keeper Deshanna with the idea. She immediately sends him to the clan craftsman and the clan hahren who know what he's asking for and together they get to work. When it's finished, he shows it to Aruruu and Soren for approval before giving it to Eruruu.

“I know it won’t replace what the other one means to you, my lady,” he tells her, “but I hope it helps.”

She gasps as she holds it gently.

There, in the palm of her hand, is a wooden flute similar to her other one. The only difference is that this flute can be played with one hand and will sound much the same. Etched into the wood are carvings of bears and songbirds along with graceful vines wrapping around the flute.

“Whats-his-name, the clan storyteller? He offered to teach you how to play it if you wi-… Mmph!”

Thom’s sentence is cut off by Eruruu kissing him.

Once Eruruu learns the basics, she practices every day.

Thom knows it won’t be long before she's playing beautifully again.


End file.
